


An Angel's Judgement

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Angela is kidnapped by Talon, Moira takes it upon herself to question Angela. Instead of questioning, however, Moira seeks reconciliation after seven years of silence.





	An Angel's Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words. I only hope that everyone enjoys this lovely piece of angst <3.

The echoed halls usually never filled Moira with such dread. The dark walls dimly lit with neons even their hover cars used brought back flooded memories, even with the occasional Talon icon she had to repress memories from Blackwatch, even Overwatch ones from her early thirties. 

The reason for such an imperative at this time? Angela Ziegler. 

Not a visitor, not an ally, but a kidnaped prisoner from the last bout with illegally reformed Overwatch. From all her times speaking against war and violence, Moira was surprised she had returned to the frontline. Then again, how could she not? After becoming a Combat Medic from a simple Trauma Nurse, Angela couldn’t forget about the rush of blood in her ears and her beating heart in the center of all the fighting. Even if she was against it, combat medicine brought the best out of her capabilities.

That, and a little coaxing from Moira herself, of course. 

Moira kept the happiest memories of their past at bay. The kisses and embraces shared, the tears and pained screams from wounds and experiments, she tried to push them to the back of her mind and remember the pain from before, the hurt they had both inflicted upon one another. Just so Angela wouldn’t spring it upon her in surprise during this “interrogation”. 

She cleared her throat, finally standing at the doors to the interrogation room Angela was contained in. Through the one way glass, she could see the prestigious Angel slumped in the chair, almost all fight gone from her body. Her Valkyrie MKII suit was still equipped, despite being in near complete tatters, hanging on by the undersuit of black. The wings seemed to be the only barely functioning things remaining on Angela’s person, as the blood-detection halo was broken in fragments on the ground and around her head. Moira felt hurt as well as pity, Angela hadn’t worked on the suit by herself, after all. 

The intercom by the door lit up, a purple color of the screen indicating a certain control over the panel that did not belong to the standard Talon security system. _”Want me to open the door now, amiga?”_ Sombra’s voice came through the static com, more augmented than usual. 

Moira nodded. “If you will.” For once, her words didn’t carry their usual sting. “You remember what we agreed on?” 

A scoff came through before she made a small noise of confirmation and opened the sliding door enough for Moira to slip through. As expected, Angela didn’t move an inch when the door opened, when Moira walked through, or when it shut. Her wings gave an audible click together, however, after she had stopped walking. Moira’s gaze drifted over her complete form, even the handcuffs keeping her arms securely behind the chair so she wouldn’t attack. _“Silly, really. Angela wouldn't hurt a fly”_ Moira figured. She took a step or two preparing to speak before an intake of breath, slightly ragged and broken, stopped her. 

“Do not. Say anything. Get out.” Angela spoke through clenched teeth, her accent was thick, showcasing her blatant anger. 

Moira gave a slight frown but no other resistance. “How did you even realize it was me.” It wasn’t really a question, just a pondering. 

Angela slowly lifted her head, bloodshot eyes were filled still with leftover tears, one eye was slightly bruised (Possibly a fractured socket that had yet to heal), and dried blood was caked from her temple and her nose. Even a fragment of the halo was wedged in her face like glass, preventing the Nanites in Angela’s body from fully healing the injury. Despite it all, nothing hurt more than the expression, the scowl on Angela’s face, as if she had not changed emotions since their fight, those years ago. She pulled her lips to purse a frown, spitting some leftover blood in her mouth onto the linoleum floor in some form of disrespect. “You still wear the same tacky coat that wreaks of whiskey and your cologne. The same exact brand of loafers you wore back then. If I was stupid, I might assume they were the same pair, too.” Angela explained as if one was needed. “After eight years of a familiar smell and sound, seven isn’t going to erase it. Our brains have a tendency to torture us that way.” 

Moira gave a faint nod in Angela’s direction. “Your observation skills are impeccable, as ever.” She responded.

There was an audible scowl. “What the fuck do you want, O’Deorain? Haven’t you degraded me enough for your lifetime?” Angela broke herself up with a pained laugh, reclining while her wings relaxed. “No. Of course, you haven’t. You never pass up an opportunity to ridicule everyone you see, to belittle them as if they’re the dirt on the bottom of your shoes. You never even granted mercy to me, not at the beginning. Get your gloating over with.” She said. 

“I didn’t come here to gloat, Angela,” Moira responded, offering a more relaxed posture. “To belittle you or question you. I… Wanted to talk.” 

Angela laughed, a quite bitter sound to Moira’s ears. “Now you want to talk.” She rolled her shoulders and her eyes, looking back at Moira with what could be described as broken amusement. “Now, after seven years. After I left for that mission in Kings Row, and all I came back to was an empty living space and a broken bourbon bottle smashed on our- my floor.” Her scowl returned. “Why.” 

Moira straightened up her back and bit the inside of her cheek. The mechanical wings flared out some at that moment, making Moira pale a little more than she should have, given the restraints. “Those neural connections are quite effective…” She shook the slight intimidation down her back and cleared her throat. “I will admit, that day, that I was in the wrong in leaving in the middle of your mission, not responding to your messages, outright abandoning you back then. It was complicated, I-” 

Angela snorted as the wings folded back. “Complicated, right. You were a coward.” 

“No, I wasn’t. If you’d just listen to me-” 

“You listen to me!” Angela snapped back at her, her voice almost an outright bark. More tears started welling at the corners of her eyes as she looked at Moira, almost a deadlock on her own mismatched eyes. She herself backed against the wall, almost pushed by the sheer force in Angela’s voice alone. “You ripping our work, explaining the sapping effects you developed into the nanites, the deconstructions, your experiments that got you moved out of Overwatch, almost ruining both of our names, That maybe someday i could have forgiven you for. I’m not mad at you almost ruining our reputations in the medical community. If you had stayed we could have talked it out.” Angela straightened up in her chair. “You left me behind without so much of a word. No note, no call, no reminder of you. Your entire existence was absent- you even put different sheets on the bed so I couldn’t even smell you at night, as if I could have even slept the first few nights without you. You left absolutely without a fucking trace, after eight years do you know how hard it was to live alone again? Leaving overwatch and retreating back to Zurich; I thought i knew what being alone felt like before, you proved me wrong. I’ve never been able to so much as… as date another human being since then, Moira!” at that point, Angela’s body slumped back over, her head hanging low as her chest heaved through built up tears. “I… I drowned myself in as much alcohol as I could confide in, these nanites of mine kept the intoxication almost completely at bay, I couldn’t drown you out of my life to save it.” She explained. 

Moira was silent as she listened to Angela begin to completely start crying, the kind of crying she only heard Angela give when she had been holding something back for so long. She gave a deep sigh as she walked behind Angela, careful not to alert her too much. She brought out a small key that unlocked the handcuffs on Angela’s wrists, allowing her to move freely as needed. She then backed away, putting them in her pockets and waiting for any sort of calm or angry reaction out of Angela. 

A sniffle broke the choked up sobs. Angela looked up from her hunched state. “Why?” She asked, her tone of voice bordering on a whisper. 

“I’m not going to talk to you while you’re bound like some kind of prisoner, even if you are one,” Moira explained. “That’s never been what you were to me. I never wanted you to end up here, Angela.” 

The silence from Angela allowed Moira some freedom. She stepped closer, bringing out a handkerchief from her lab coat pocket. She reached, dabbing the places were Angela’s tears pooled. She felt her facial muscles tense up under her touch, thankfully there were no other repercussions. In their close proximity, Moira made it a point to keep her gaze low, away from Angela’s own, to prevent a lingering connection that seemed to be one of their great downfalls. She pulled away after scraping away some of the dried blood, looking at Angela now with a much cleaner face. “I didn’t want you to end up like Lacroix. Broken, a former shell of yourself. You already shed a cocoon once becoming the doctor you are today, you didn’t need to become a monster. If i stayed near you after what I had discovered what happened to her, you would have been manipulated. I didn’t want to see you like that.” Moira explained shallowly. 

Angela had an expression of thought, a small sniffle broke the silence. “So your plan was to make me think the worst of you…” 

“Not… not necessarily. The experiments themselves were completely genuine. I believed it was revolutionary not just in battle, or medicine, but as a fundamental change around in science. Replace the old with a new, rebuilding the structure, healing patients of their amputations if coded right, changing people on the molecular level to get rid of diseases… Listen. It was good in theory. I believed it could change the world, no matter how strange. No one else was ready. It wasn’t part of my plan for that to cause a rift, but that very rift was as good as any to break away from you. “ Moira explained. She moved, getting closer to Angela at a more level point. Gazing into her eyes now, Moira’s expression held almost complete regret. “I shouldn’t have left you, especially during a heated argument when you already had to depart. I should have finished, I should have told you everything. If anyone deserved the truth about my whereabouts, it should have been you, Angel.” 

Silence lingered for a long while after that. Angela had let her gaze fall before long as she took in hitched breaths. She eventually bit her lip and pulled herself back up. “Why didn’t you at least leave a note? Telling me you were with Talon of all places then…” 

“I didn’t want you to follow me,” Moira responded. 

“Like hell, I would have,” Angela responded, pushing her back and leaning in the chair. “... Talon is far worse than Overwatch ever was or will be.” 

Moira almost scoffed. “Because of the lack of restraint on morality?” 

“Because they hurt innocents with meaning. Look at Amélie!” Angela exclaimed, throwing an arm up to help escalate her point. “She was just Gérard’s wife. They could have paid any Talon sniper or assassin to kill him, but they twisted his wife against him and the rest of Overwatch, an innocent woman with a talent for ballet. I wouldn’t have followed you. I don't think I could have loved you if I had known.” She settled back down at that. “Wasn’t Overwatch, Blackwatch, even Oasis enough?” 

She sighed heavily and clenched her fist, her gaze lowering. “It was. But I needed somewhere to delve into the full extent of my research… I had already been part of Talon before you ever came into my life, Angel. Siphoning information to them in exchange for funding and use of facilities if it came to it that I had none.” 

Angela reeled away, a frown covering her face once more as she tried not to groan in disbelief. “You’re atrocious.” 

“So I’ve heard,” Moira responded. “I can’t imagine how awful you must see me now when I was once your light. I do, however, have one request that even you might refuse.” she reached down, taking one of Angela’s hands into her own. The grip was tight and sincere, warmth from one hand combated the cold of the other, severely nerve damaged one. The expression on Angela’s face told Moira that she did not like the sensation. “I didn't know until recently they had captured you. They wanted me to try talking to you, convincing you to our organization willingly, to work with me.” She could feel Angela try to take her hand away from the grip. “But,” Moira increased her grip, begging her to stay. “That isn’t why I’m here. I would have made it business if it was. You know that.” 

“Then what do you want, Moira?” Angela asked softly, her words barely off her lips. 

Moira reached out, tilting Angela’s chin back up to face her properly. “I want to ask… not for your forgiveness, but your understanding. To understand why I abandoned you, those years ago.” She murmured, brushing some of Angela’s hair back. 

She was met with silence and curious eyes, examining her face for any bit of false sincerity. Those few moments stretched out to what seemed minutes as Angela gently pulled her hand away from Moira’s still holding onto her. She brushed red hairs off of her forehead, getting acquainted with a closeness lost but still oh so familiar. Angela opened and closed her mouth so many times to try to respond as she gazed, it seemed she didn’t have words to say. She eventually settled on cupping Moira’s face and forcing words out. “... You know, your ring is still on my nightstand in Zurich.” 

“Is it now,” Moira replied. “I figured you would have tried to scrap it or thrown it away.” 

Angela sighed, shaking her head slightly. “Even if I hated the concept of your being… I couldn’t get rid of it. I can’t get rid of the other reminders.” as if a queue, her wings fluttered and clicked, reminding them both of their experiments together. “It gave some sort of promise that you’d come back, even if you ran off like a coward.” 

“A strange way to return isn’t it.” Moira couldn't help the slight chuckle in her voice, finding amusement in Angela’s strong faith. That was one of her most admirable traits, one that no matter how hard a soldier tried they couldn’t break. Angela’s spirit was beyond admirable. 

“Perhaps…” Angela responded. “As I said before, all this time couldn’t erase the eight we spent together, even if it ended with you disappearing. I’d pushed you out of my mind after all this time… I focused on healing others. I didn’t want to see you again. But some twisted part of me wanted you back… to at least finish in a civil manner.” Angela explained. 

Moira glanced up to a corner of the room, looking back down upon Angela’s form and raising eyebrows. “Would you, by chance…” Moira stood, holding her hand out for Angela to take if she wished. “... Care to start over, then?” 

Angela looked at the tall frame towering above her, embracing herself rather than take the hand offered to her. She looked down with some depressed darkness in her eyes that Moira had rarely seen. “You have the nerve to ask that, with who you work for. I’m not stupid, I know you can’t just run away.” Angela stated.

“Not without a price, Angel,” Moira responded. 

Slowly, Angela looked back up at Moira with a confused gaze. To save her from asking, Moira cleared her throat and answered for her. “I have … Connections. This connection is already working on their own separation from Talon. For the right price, I could do the same. I’ve been thinking about it for a while. There is no more I could offer Talon without Blackwatch, and the Oasis development is complete. But I only wish to go if you’ll have me.” 

Angela hung her head, biting her lip and trying not to look at Moira’s face. The clear conflict was tensing her entire body, Moira didn’t have to know Angela like a book to see it. Instead of waiting for an answer, Moira moved and reapplied the handcuffs without Angela’s resistance. “I need to go. I’ll allow you to think about it. I’ll tell agents to bring you to my office to get medical attention regarding the piece in your face.” She paused for a moment to notice the slight shaking in Angela’s form. “... Do think about it Angel, please.” 

She gave the slightest of nods, an attempt to respond without using her words. Before long Moira could see the tears dribbling on the floor. Without speaking, Moira bent down, pressing a kiss to the top of Angela’s head. She made a move to leave, stopping only with a ragged take in of breath. “... There are just… So many things I remember. Flashes of moments together. All the best times we had…” Moira turned to see Angela’s tear stained face looking back at her. “And then… I remember the arguments in the beginning and that damned paper you wrote… knowing what you do behind the scenes for them… I don't know if I can let you back into my life.” Angela said softly, small hiccups breaking her speech every now and then. “I want it all again. It’s all coming to me now… But I just don't know if I should forgive you.” 

Moira gave another nod. “Think on it. I’ll be in my office.” She moved to the door, waiting for it to slide open all on its own. She held her head low for the slightest of moments, casting a side-eye glance once the doors did open. “I’ve never stopped loving you, Angel.” 

“I know that now, Liebe.” Angela murmured softly. 

The doors shut behind Moira rather abruptly, leaving no more words to be said. All Moira could do was pray her Angel had any ounce of Mercy left in her broken soul.

**Author's Note:**

> To make a long story short, this is a fic that was _supposed_ to be for the Moicy Zine, "Chemical", a project I had been very eager to participate in from the start. At the last moment, instead of trying to consult me throughout the creation process of the Zine, the two admins decided last minute as they're setting the zine up for printing to let me know my fic was unacceptable and they had _tried to edit it_ to make it more 'acceptable' for the zine. In the end, they could not do that and decided to scrap me and my piece altogether and tell me literally last god damn minute. I'm livid. I'm fucking angry. But have this fic on me and hopefully, everyone else has enjoyed it. Comments and Suggestions still remain appreciated, and if you would like to discuss this more with me in better detail, my discord and tumblr dms are open.


End file.
